Episode 084
Jim manages to overpower Geoff before the police arrive but Meg is appalled at the level of violence Jim is prepared to use. Ros is put back in solitary by Vera who threatens her she can expect at least two weeks there from the VJ. Chrissie asks Vera to be put back in the laundry: Vera agrees in return for any inside information she can get there. Geoff is taken away by the police and tells Jim he wishes he hadn't bothered to save his life in Vietnam. Bea scoffs at Chrissie's intention to turn over a new leaf. Leila does the "I told you so" routine on Jim. Vera turns up at Meg's flat with a bottle of wine unaware of what has happened, but nevertheless manages to say exactly the right thing to upset her even further. Bea accuses Lizzie of stealing goods from her and Pat and tells her she'll have to replace them from her next buyup. Lizzie says she prefers to try and steal it from the kitchen and Bea decides they can get Chrissie to do it for them. Vera tells Greg about Meg being beaten up, with the very strong implication that it is all Jim's fault. Bea gives Chrissie a shopping list of items wanted from the kitchen, which Chrissie passes on to Vera. Chrissie appears to be going along with the plot by hiding tins from the kitchen in the dining room scraps bin while Lizzie and Bea stage a diversion. Erica (with her arm in a sling ) visits Ros in solitary and tells her she wants to help her. Vera catches the women picking up the goods from the bin and rubs Jim's nose in it for failing to spot such an "obvious" con. She completely suspends the women's buyup as a punishment. Bea is immediately suspicious even though Vera seems to be blaming Chrissie. Pat tells Bea that she's worried about attending David's hearing as Herbie's evidence is likely to put her own appeal in jeopardy. Greg walks into the staff room as Jim is attacking Vera for landing him in trouble with Erica: he warns Jim not to treat any of the female members of staff as "third class citizens". Bea composes a letter to Herbie and gives it to Kath to get out through her visitor the following day. Vera gets a tip-off from Chrissie to search Kath, but Vera can't find nothing on her. However, this has all been a set-up and it achieves its purpose of revealing Chrissie as a lagger. Ros adds that it was Chrissie who told the police where to find her. For Chrissie's benefit, the women cook up a scheme to get the message out by throwing it over the fence. Erica offers Ros the opportunity to carry on with her studies, as new social worker will be starting a few days and he will be able to help her. Bea makes Chrissie take part in the plot to get the letter over the fence, as Vera brings Erica to see what is going on in the garden. Chrissie tries to dispose of the note by dropping it, but Erica notices and the note is found to read "VERA BENNETT STINKS!" . It turns out that Pat was unable to pass the letter out through Angela so the plot was in vain. Bea instructs Chrissie not to let Vera know the women suspect her so they can feed Vera any information they like. Meanwhile, Lizzie and Ros are loading kitchen goods into a laundry skip and Jim catches them. When he grabs hold of Ros when she runs away, Ros improvises when she sees Erica and Vera appear on the scene and accuses Jim of hitting her and Lizzie backs up her story. Next Episode Episode 085 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes